Honor & Duty
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 1097b: He's the only one who knows Quinn and Spencer are not really dead, and he decides it means he needs to help Santana and Brittany through the funeral. - Anniversary cycle day 5 of 21, shift B - THREE YEARS TODAY!


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 52nd cycle. Now cycle 53!_

* * *

_**THIRD ANNIVERSARY CYCLE: **22 October 2009-22 October 2012:_

_So here I am once again, with another year completed, a new one beginning. In some ways it has gotten easier to carry on, now that I've finished university, though at the same time I had to go and make it harder, as I added these "shift days" this year. They allowed me to do what I couldn't do before, which was to expand my series with chapter stories where I might not have done it earlier, because then I would have to penalize other series and skip a cycle to make way for the chapters. Now though with the shift days, I could change that. It gets crazy, but I wouldn't still be doing it since I didn't still love it and have plenty to say. Then again, life is not going to let me do certain things the same way without adjustments, so I'm trying to cut back on the shift days, and also I've stopped doing notebook-then-type, so I can save money AND time ;)_

_I could ramble on for a while, no surprise, but I should probably stop. Before that though, I do have to give **big thanks and shout outs to all of you out there reading my stories**, whether you've reviewed and commented or not, because you make it all worth it. And to those of you who have left reviews and comments, a special thanks. Some days, you have no idea how much good you do just by taking the time, so thank you thank you! Lastly to those of you who listen to my ramblings and help me, brainstorm with me, y'all are my heroes, my stars. You know who you are and I'm squeezing each and everyone of you!_

**_Now on to this fourth year of daily gleekathon, beginning today!_**

_**This story** is a POV Swap to The Late Quinn Fabray, a Trinity series story, originally posted on July 13 2012._

* * *

**__****This is a double shift day.** _There will be one more upload today: Did I Ever Tell You._

* * *

**"Honor & Duty"  
Winger (OC), (Older) Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Spencer (OC)  
Trinity series extra  
_(all series now listed under the communities tab in my profile)_  
**

From the moment he had sat at his computer, building up new identities for Quinn and Spencer, he had felt like he was in over his head, which was saying a lot, considering his line of work. He was not like them, going out there and doing everything they did with the items he provided them with. The whole span of his activity took place behind a counter, in front of a screen, and it wasn't without reason. For the most part he was not good with people. There were a handful of exceptions of course, and two of them were about to disappear, with his help. The rest of them would have to be lied to.

As he had called them back a few days later, to inform them that their papers were ready to be picked up, he looked to the two packages, envelopes he had filled, and he felt like he needed to be as they were, for once to be brave. They were making a great sacrifice, and as the only one who would know the truth, it was his duty to look after the rest of them. This was made even more evident for him the morning Santana and Brittany had come by his shop.

From their faces he had known why they were there, and he had to brace himself, knowing this was it, his first hurdle to pass. It wasn't hard to react when they told him that Quinn and Spencer were dead… he just had to imagine that it was true. Quinn had been the first of those girls to come to him. The first thing she had bought from him were three earpieces, he remembered. And Spencer… Spencer had been his friend, and hearing of his 'death' it was the first time it had dawned on him that, even though they were actually alive somewhere, it was very likely that he would never see him or Quinn ever again… and that was something he could be sad for.

He had been touched to know that, although they made it clear they would no longer require his services as far as his business went, they still saw him as a friend. He was not going to disappear from their lives, seeing as he was dating Santana's sister, but even then to hear from them that they considered him a friend, it had brought feelings to his heart he could barely verbalize. Once they were gone, off to tell the rest of their friends here in New York, something had occurred to him, something he could do. He couldn't tell them the truth, but he could provide another sort of comfort. It would demand something big of Catalina, but he knew she would do it in a heartbeat.

"Hey, was just thinking about you," her voice had greeted him when he called her, and for a moment he just smiled.

"You were?" he forgot himself, then remembered himself just as quickly. "I need to tell you something."

"What's wrong?" her voice had gone from happy to weary in a heartbeat.

"Your sister's fine, let me just say, and Brittany, too. But… there was an accident, and… Quinn is dead, her and Spencer, they…" Catalina's cry cut him off, and he hated that he couldn't physically hold her. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but if there is any way you can get up here as soon as possible, I think your sister needs you." This had centered her, as he heard her sniffling.

"R-right, I… I'm on my way."

She would keep him posted once every hour or so, to tell him of her progress. He had left his shop, telling her to meet him at his house when she had made her last call. He waited out on the steps outside, and when she pulled into the driveway and exited the car, he went up to hug her. He knew she had been crying on and off, and when he held her, she started once again. He had called Santana, asking her and Brittany to come to his house. The reunion of the Lopez sisters had told him he had done the right thing, more so as Santana had quietly thanked him.

Catalina would stay with him until the next day, when she would return to Lima, accompanying her sister and their friend Noah Puckerman. He could have gone with them right away, but as Santana had come, telling him and her sister the plan, he had looked to her. "I'll stay here, keep an eye on Brittany and the pregnant one," he meant Rachel.

"Thanks, I appreciate it, really," Santana had told him, still looking so tired with everything that had been happening. He had done just as he had promised, assisting the two of them in all they needed. With Brittany he made sure she would keep off her still healing ankle, so she could be as strong as possible to make it through the funeral in a few days. For Rachel he did much the same, terrified that she might go into premature labor at some point from the stress. He had gone with them to get the ashes when it was time. He wasn't sure exactly what ashes were in those two boxes, since it obviously wasn't Quinn and Spencer, but he didn't need to know.

He had driven the two women from New York to Lima. He knew several of Quinn's friends were coming as well, and he had to remember there was no one coming for Spencer but him. He had told Santana and Brittany that there was no one to miss Spencer, and that hadn't even been a lie. What family he might have had back in Scotland he hadn't been in touch with for years, and that was how he had wanted it. And as far as friends who would properly miss him, well that was them… Even if Spencer wasn't actually dead, the truth of what little mark he had left on the world had hit Winger, like it might have hit Spencer, too.

Arriving in Lima had meant reuniting with Catalina, but it had also meant meeting Quinn's mother. The moment he had seen the woman who looked so much like her daughter, saw how broken she was, it had become his mission to look after her. He would help her with whatever she needed, tried to make this easier for her, at least where it was possible. At the end of the day it didn't change the fact that, as far as she knew, her daughter was dead. Now he was sitting there, with her, the one person who could tell her the truth, tell her that her daughter was alive and well… and he couldn't say a word. That only made him more determined to be at her disposal for as long as she would need and have him. Maybe he didn't do the 'in the field' parts, and he was a recluse, but on that day he was something more.

THE END

* * *

******A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
